All of my memories keep you near
by Nuvil Angela
Summary: Aunque nunca lo admitiría le dolía, le dolía verla en ese estado, más que nada porque siempre se encontraba riendo y sonriendo… en resumen: siempre alegre, podía soportar casi cualquier cosa hasta la tortura más sangrienta y violenta… lo único que no podía soportar era ver a esa figura albina y frágil llorar de tristeza,


Hola chicos hoy les traigo un one-shot que se me ocurrió recientemente…hace unos cuantos segundos… es un Foxy x Mangle

De acuerdo, el resultado puede ser muy empalagoso, como, muchos sabrán yo amo el romance y todas esas cositas tan bonicas.

¿Y qué mejor que demostrarlo haciendo un one-shot de mis OTP favoritos?

Muy bien… ¡comencemos!

Aviso: FANAF no me pertenece, le pertenece al muy sensual señor Scott Cawthon.

A mí solo me pertenece la trama de la historia :3

Los animatronicos están humanizados, los diseños están basados en los de pole-bear

Otra vez, otra vez con esos malditos pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de la albina cada vez que aparecía ese pirata peli-rojo.

"¿Por qué siento esto?"

Se preguntaba una y otra vez la albina, no podía evitar sentir eso.

A pesar de todas las veces que ha estado enamorada nunca ha llorado por alguien… hasta que conoció a ese pirata, siempre fue alguien fuerte respecto a ese tema,

¡Pero no, tuvo que conocer a ese pirata pelirrojo y caer tan bajo que ni ella misma se reconocía!

Y es que cada vez que veía a otra cerca de su amor no podía evitar romper en llanto , no solo por tristeza también por celos y rabia que eso le producía, y era cierto tenía que admitirlo…tenía que admitir que cerca de ese pirata sus circuitos explotaban .

Podría tener una forma humana, pero, a pesar de todo eso ella seguía siendo un robot.

Ahí estaba otra vez, acurrucada en un rincón mientras lloraba y decía el nombre de su amado, eso no le parecía del todo justo, porque mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente el estaba divirtiéndose e ignorándola por completo.

Hace meses que se conocían y en todos esos meses no se había dirigido ni cinco palabras… le dolía, le dolía que en el fondo ella no pasara de ser su conocida… pero todos sabemos que las cosas cambian.

Mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, en otra habitación se encontraba cierto pirata pensando y preguntándose:

"No sé lo que siento, solo sé que es algo sincero…pero… ¿Todo lo que estoy haciendo es suficiente para amarla y tener a esa bella y delicada figura entre mis brazos?... seguramente no, por eso estoy como estoy,"

El pirata se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho unos sollozos femeninos tan desgarradores que se podría jurar que lo estaban torturando.

Sin más que decir se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la habitación de donde provenían tales sollozos.

Para su buena fortuna esa habitación era donde habitaba su dulce amada, entro con paso nervioso y con mirada dudosa, pero esa dulce albina estaba llorando, suplicando piedad mientras seguía llorando.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría le dolía, le dolía verla en ese estado, más que nada porque siempre se encontraba riendo y sonriendo… en resumen: siempre alegre, podía soportar casi cualquier cosa hasta la tortura más sangrienta y violenta… lo único que no podía soportar era ver a esa figura albina y frágil llorar de tristeza,

-¿Te encuentras bien Mangle?

-Amm…si lo lamento- decía mientras trataba inútilmente de limpiarse las lagrimas saladas que recorrían sus mejillas- no quise alarmarte

-Pues… lo hiciste…eres muy importante para mí

La albina abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con lagrimas en los ojos… ¿acaso el…? No, no era posible,

-¿Q-que?- pregunto confusa asegurándose de que sus oídos no le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto-

-Lo que escuchaste… eres importante para mí y para todo el grupo, bueno, más para mí que para los demás-esto último lo dijo en un susurro con la esperanza de que esta no lo haya escuchado, pero lo escucho-

-T-tu t-también e-eres muy importante para mí-dijo con dificultad debido a que las lágrimas que se colaban por su boca no le permitían hablar claramente-

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sus miradas se cruzaban en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que el no pudo más.

La tomo del mentón haciendo que esta le mirara fijamente a los ojos se acerco a sus labios… y fue entonces cuando este reacciono y se alejo de ella.

-L-lo lamento…no sé que me paso

Ella parpadeo confusa, ¿acaso el la iba a besar…?

-No te preocupes… todo está bien

-Tal vez me deba marchar

-No…está bien puedes acompañarme lo que resta de la noche

-Lo lamento, pero tenga miedo de lo que pueda pasar si te acompaño-dicho esto el pelirrojo se marcho-

" **Una tonta soy, una tonta por ti amor…Un poco de tu corazón, un poco de tu corazón solo pido"**

Pensó triste la albina mientras volvía a llorar desconsoladamente.

Odiaba ser tan débil con ese pirata.

Al día siguiente todo empezó normal, la única diferencia es que ese pelirrojo no le apartaba la vista ni un segundo,

No lo podía dudar…estaba sonrojándose, trato de ignorar su mirada pero le era imposible,

Si tanto lo amaba, entonces, ¿Por qué no se declaraba?

Simple, tenía miedo de su reacción y no quería volver a llorar por el…

Cuando por fin anocheció no pudo evitar acercarse al pelirrojo y preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento en la noche anterior y hoy en la mañana.

Se llevo un fuerte chasco cuando este la ignoro por completo y paso por delante de esta como si no existiera.

Tenía que aceptarlo fue un trago muy amargo, pero a pesar de eso no se iba a deprimir ese pirata tenía que ser suyo de una manera u otra, lo tomo de la mano provocando que este le dirigiese la mirada

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Sucede algo? Tu dime después de lo de ayer me has estado ignorando por completo pero sobre todo no me has dejado de mirar

Este quedo sorprendido por el tono serio y molesto que la albina tenía, lo que más le sorprendió es que tenía una mirada melancólica.

Solo se limito a suspirar para luego conducirla a un lugar apartado

-Escucha…yo…yo

-Solo dilo-dijo molesta-

-Yo…siempre te he…

-¿Me qué?

-Siempre te he…a-amado

¿De verdad escucho lo correcto?

-T-tu… ¿me amas?-pregunto asegurándose de las palabras que escucho-

-Si…no te lo había dicho por miedo a como reaccionarias, pero por lo que pasó ayer tenía que decírtelo

-Yo…también te amo Foxy

Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la albina acorto la distancia entre ellos con un dulce y delicado beso, poco a poco este comenzó a corresponder.

Ambos tenias que admitirlo…se amaban tan profundamente que ni ellos entendían…

" **Todas mis memorias te mantienen cerca, en los momentos silenciosos te imaginaba junto a mi"**

 **N/a: pues…eso es todo espero que no me haya quedado muy empalagoso, que quede claro que me imagine esto porque estoy escuchando una de mis canciones de amor favoritas:**

 **Memories de Within Temptation**

 **Además que estaba pensando en alguien a quien quiero mucho**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Yo me despido por hoy**

 **Buena mañana/tarde/noche/madrugada**

 **Ciau**

 **Nuvil Angela**


End file.
